


Dreams

by chokokuriimu



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slightly Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokokuriimu/pseuds/chokokuriimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't sleep. Not with these dreams that keep coming back to taunt and haunt him - dreams of a boy with golden blond hair, pale skin and slim lean figure. Minho is enjoying himself too much on his pain and misery and Chuck is too traumatized to do anything. Alby doesn't care and Newt is confused and getting the wrong idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's my first time writing for this fandom. I hope I won't disappoint. :)  
> If I do, forgive me for I'm starting again on writing after going on a haitus for over one year - so I am rusty.
> 
> In regards of appearances of the characters, I'm going to stick to the movie (because I identify characters as the actors and not the other way around =-= and Thomas has definitely made an imprint in my mind as Newt). 
> 
> I do hope that you would find this little read fun as I did when writing it. :D
> 
> I love getting construction criticism!

He wasn't sure why it started or when. What he did know was that every time he dreamt of it, he would blush so hard and let his brain does its magic in pulling him into a different world where he could relish the sounds and the imaginary sensation of naked skin and --

"Oi, shuck-face!"

A hard punch to his right shoulder nearly drew him from the world of sandy blonde hair that glowed bright like a halo of the God's precious angels, soft pale skin and deep brown eyes and --

"Stop smiling like an idiot and eat your breakfast. You're holding us back as it is." 

It took another hard clap on his back to remove the angel's smiling face from his vision. When he turned to his left - where the voice had came from, he was greeted by the Keeper of the Runners's smirking face. 

The teasing tone of the Asian's voice grew as he took a seat next to him on his left and leaned in closer to snickered at the younger boy, "Had a nice dream eh?" 

Heat spread through out his face as he stared down at his plate of sizzeling bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs, muttering under his breath so that the youngest (unusually quiet) boy to the right of him wouldn't heard him. "Shut it." He couldn't believe that the older Asian boy had caught him, softly moaning in his sleep, as he went to wake him up.

Minho chuckled and dug into his plate with a shrug. After a couple of mouthful of his hearty breakfast, he continued in a serious tone on what was the plan for the day - which Thomas had a hard time focusing on when the said person who haunted his dreams walked in and approached them with a soft smile on his thin lips. 

"Greenie, are you even list-" Minho's annoyed voice was cut short as a shadow came and blocked the morning sun from him. He shifted his attention to the person and rolled his eyes as his eyes took in the blond hair, pale skin and lean frame. Knowing that he wouldn't have any chance of gaining of the brunette's attention when the blond was around, Minho went back to his breakfast with a hopeless mutter, "No, of course not, you're not."

"You two better hurry up." Newt grinned as he took a seat opposite of Thomas. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the sunken tired face of the younger runner, his grin vanished as a concern look took over, "Tommy, are you alright? Haven't been sleeping well, have you? You look a lot worse than usual." The last statement was said in a joking manner.

Thomas flashed a grin and nodded his head, picking up his fork to get started on his untouched breakfast, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a hard time sleeping lately." He stabbed his bacon with a bit more force needed, a loud clunking sound was heard when the fork hit the plate. 

"How /hard/ is it, Shuck-face?" Minho injected playfully, earning a curious look from the blond before he yelped in pain when he received a side kick from Thomas, the table shook slightly at the impact. "Damn it, you klunkhead! That hurt!"

Thomas ignored the Asian in favour of watching how Newt's golden eyebrows were raised until it disappeared into his fringe with his grin firmly on his face.

"Um..." Newt started but was cut of by Thomas.

"Nope, nothing is wrong." Unable to finish his breakfast and wanting to avoid further questioning by 'mother' of the Glade, Thomas stood up and patted his keeper's back, who was glaring at him while taking huge bites of his eggs. "Let's get going. I'll go get ready and will be waiting for you." He left the three of them behind without a second glance 

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Newt asked as he watched the younger runner's back shrunk from view before turning his attention to the two boys in front of him; one was smirking widely as he was finishing his breakfast while the youngest was focusing hard on his own plate, looking as guilty as if he had done something he shouldn't.

"Well?" Newt pushed on, looking back and forth the two as he waited for an answer from either one only to have the keeper stood up after taking his last bite of bacon with the smirk firmly in place. 

"Gotta go!" Minho was gone within the next few seconds.

Unable to keep his curiosity in check and feeling annoyed that things are being kept away from him, the second in command turned his attention to the youngest boy. "Do you know anything that I don't about those two?"

Chuck paused and looked up from his plate, innocent brown eyes wide open with his chubby face frozen in what seemed to Newt a look of a deer being caught in headlights. He shouldn't be involved in this.

"You do know something, don't you?" Newt accused, leaning in forward and whispered, "Tell me." 

Chuck immediately shook his head, stuttering as he stood up, "N-nope! Not a clue. I gotta go!" The child smiled an awkward smile, "Got a lot of cleaning to do!" 

"No, wait. Come back here, you slinthead!" Newt called out but the boy ignored him and hurried on his way. He pursed his lips together, feeling a slight headache coming on as he thought back to the weird behaviours of the three boys. With a groan, he stood up, wanting to get on his day before his headache became worse. 

"It's too early to deal with this." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how long are you going to keep this up?" Minho asked casually as he chewed a bite of his red apple, leaning against the ivy covered walls of the maze of Section 7. They had been running and exploring the maze as usual, mapping and looking for any chance of finding new means to escape. It wasn't until noon when Minho decided that they should take a break to recover from the strain of exerting their body and mind continuously at the same time. Especially for Thomas. Due to the lack of sleep and proper rest, the younger runner's body has been weaken, slowly but surely and Minho had to admit that he was worried for the greenie. Even though, watching him suffer whenever the second in command came around was funny too. It was not always that he would be granted by such entertainment and he was going to enjoy it as much as he can while it last. "I don't see why you couldn't just jump him, fuck him and let it out of your system and get it over with."

Thomas threw a glare at Minho as he munched on his green apple, annoyed that the Keeper had taken it lightly by speak of it in such a crude manner. "Because it doesn't work that way. I don't just want to be in his pants. I want to be -" He flushed down to his neck, unable to continue because even saying it in his head - I want to be in his heart - was silly and mushy and stupid and there was no way in hell would he give further ammo for the Asian to tease him at his expense. Waking him up while being in a middle of a wet dream was terrible enough. He thought back on the morning when he was first caught of this problem, when he saw Chuck, standing behind Minho, blushing and confused and being just uneasy about the whole situation made Thomas pity him while the Keeper had been amused the whole time. Poor kid. It was bad enough that he had to be stuck here, locked up without any real hope that he could leave this forsaken place, but now has to deal with hormonal teenagers - particularly Thomas. 

Minho seemed to know what was in his mind and smirked devilishly, "Want to be in his heart too?" He snickered as he took another bite of his half eaten apple, "You got it bad, shuck-face."

Thomas rolled his eyes, taking another couple bites of his apple at the same time in annoyance and started to pack up, standing up from his position of sitting beside Minho. "Let's continue. The faster we finish, the faster we can return before the door closes." 

"And the faster you can see your boyfriend." Minho added, looking up at the younger boy with the smirk still plastered on his face. "You used to want to stay out in the maze all the time and now all you want is to go back to him. " 

"Shut up and let's get moving." 

Minho laughed as he witnessed the deeper flush on the younger's tanned skin just as he had turned his back and started walking in the direction they had headed before their lunch break. He quickly stood up and swung his pack over his shoulder and ran after Thomas.

They did managed to come back early and Thomas sped up to do their usually routine of drawing up the maps and do the usual comparison fromthe maps of last week, just to get it done so that he would be able to clean himself off before dinner started. He had made certain changes to his daily life, like cleaning up after himself after a day of running in the maze, so that if he would bump into the second in command by accident - which Thomas always made sure he did - he would smell better than the lot that Newt had to deal with the boys who worked hard in the maze under the scorching sun. Minho knew this new routine of his and won't miss a chance in calling him "sissy", but Thomas never really cared about what he thinks or says. All that matter was the grin that the older blond would flash him when they do "accidentally" bump into each other and he would feel good, look good and smell good. 

"Is that how you're gonna attract and woo him, shank?" 

Thomas paused his step to the bathroom and turned to look around to see a smirking Gally, arms crossed over his chest. He mentally sighed and mimicked the younger boy's action of crossing the his arms over his chest. He seriously doesn't have time to entertain Gally tonight; dinner was going to start within another half hour or so. "What do you want now, Gally? I don't have time to pick a fight with you."

Gally snickered, the smirk grew bigger, exposing his canine teeth. "No, bet you don't. Not since you've been trying hard in making yourself all nice and pretty for our silly second in charge. Bet you didn't think I'd notice the change in you when you started realising that you got a crush on him. How…" He paused as he thought of a proper word. Thomas could literally hear the gears turning in that head. "disgusting." 

Thomas's heart gave a sharp squeeze. While he had thought about the odds of homosexuality happening in the Glade, he hadn't thought of that one could call it 'disgusting'. They were all teenagers and there weren't any girls to begin with to help separate the boys on who was heterosexual or homosexual. Thomas even doubted that any of them would remember if they had been with a girl or not. Even if they did, it was hardly relevant as this place was occupied by boys. Thomas shrugged, not really caring of the insult once his mind conjured up the grinning face of the one he adored. Disgusting or not be dammed, he was on a mission and no one was going to hinder him! He watched the smirk disappeared, noting probably because he hadn't gave the reaction that Gally had expected. "You don't know anything, Gally. So shuck off and go play 'smart ass' some where else." 

He continued on his way, leaving a sneering Gally behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the short update. I felt that it was a suitable time to stop before going further of Thomas's issue later in the night but anyway! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this tiny update!  
> I accept constructive criticism ~ :D

Thomas ran a large hand through his semi wet hair as he made over to the eating area where everyone were having their dinner.

Feeling fresh and clean, he stride over confidently, his brown eyes making over the crowd, scanning through until he located the group that he wanted to see; Chuck was sitting opposite of the second in command with Minho beside him. Right next to Newt was Alby. The two were watching in amusement and laughed together (Newt was laughing, Alby had a small grin upon his lips) as Minho said something -probably sarcastically - towards the youngest Glader that left the child to be distressed for a moment before the look disappeared. A look of relief came across the chubby face came a second later when the Keeper of the Runner placed his palm on the brown curls and patted him, a wide grin on his thick lips. 

It didn't took Thomas long to slide over and settled down next the Chuck with his plate in front of him. Newt was the first one to comment, his tone held a very light teasing tone. "Well, don't you look dashin'?" He eyed the slightly tousled brown hair and continued as he stabbed some of his pasta before shoving it into his mouth. Thomas refused to be overly focused on such simple action but he was failing as those thin lips curled into a small smile as Newt chewed his food. He could see a slight stain of tomato sauce near the right corner of those lips, and he swore that he never had to exert as much self control as he did at that moment. "If there had been a girl here, I wouldn't be surprised for all the effort you're putting in but ---." 

"But there isn't any." Alby cut in, chugging down the water from his plastic cup, a subtle hint of smile can be seen before it disappeared when Alby put the cup back down. He cleared his throat as he straighten his posture, giving him a intimidating stance despite his average height. "You seemed to settled in pretty well lately." 

Thomas, who was looking at Alby since he cut in, allow himself to glanced over to Newt, noting the tomato sauce was still there before sharply turning his attention back to Alby when the leader cleared his throat. Obviously, he was waiting for Thomas to respond to him. Thomas  turned his head to look at Chuck who was innocently eating his share of pasta before his brown eyes raised passed the boy to the smirking face of Minho.  _Smug shuck-faced bastard._

He wouldn't deny that he wanted to get out of here. There must be a world out there where him could make Newt his spouse and where they'd be build a home together to keep the annoying shuck face Minho out and do things away from the eyes of the innocent youngest Glader, things that revolved in naked skin, touching, caressing -oh god - _licking_. What he wouldn't give to lick that tomato sauce and trace his tongue down that slim long neck, which he bet would be slightly salty due to the slight sheen of sweat -- 

"Tommy?" He was pulled out of the world of pale naked skin and his eyes automatically focused on the one who called his name, seeing a fairly concerned Newt looking back at him. Damn, that sauce was still there. "Are you alright?"

He shifted his eyes down to his plate and cleared his throat, reaching for his fork to stab his pasta. He shoved a forkful of it into his mouth, grinned and nodded, "Yeah, just slightly tired out more than usual." He looked at the leader, "Perhaps I am for now. I'm not giving up hope on our chance of finding a way out but until then, I figured I might as well made this my home and make the best out of it."

"This is home. Our home." Alby stated with a tight smile before going back to his dinner, pulling Minho into a discussion about their day in the maze; an obvious hint that he didn't want to go on with the topic. 

_No...it is not.._

Thomas glanced back at Newt, who gave him one of his grins that caused him to forget what was going through his mind before. 

_It could be for now..._


End file.
